leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Starke's Crew
In The Two Live Crew Job, the Leverage team encounters a crew put together by Marcus Starke. Starke and his crew are in Boston to steal a Van Gogh painting. Marcus Starke specializes in "whiz mobs", teams he puts together to perform one high profile job. For this caper, Starke and his team prepare to steal "Cafe on a Moonlit Terrace" by Van Gogh, then sell it, using a variant on the Mona Lisa con. Starke typically starts by having the team do a smaller job first. His team successfully steals a painting by Gustav Klimt which belonged the team's client, a Holocaust victim attempting to reclaim the painting which was stolen during World War II and sold on the black market to a wealthy businessman in Boston. In doing so Starke's team unknowingly thwarted the Leverage team, who were also attempting to steal the painting, and alerts the team to his crew's presence in Boston. When Sophie debriefs the team on Starke and his practices, the team learns she once worked with Starke. The team also meets regular Leverage team nemesis Colin "Chaos" Mason for the first time in this episode, and finds out he has no love lost for Sophie, as well as a long-standing rivalry with Hardison. Chaos forces the team to fake Sophie's death when he attempts to kill her with a bomb planted in a bouquet of flowers. The two crews come head-to-head again as Starke prepares to steal the Van Gogh. Although each Leverage team member is charged with managing his/her opposite on Starke's team, it appears for a time that Starke has the upper hand. But in the end, Hardison has one last trick up his sleeve, the Leverage team prevails, and Starke is unable to steal the painting. Before they part ways, Nate and Sophie, who has come out of hiding, alert Starke that Mason was double-crossing his own team. In the end, Mason is arrested at the airport, and Starke returns the Klimt to its rightful owners. Members * Marcus Starke - Mastermind, Grifter and Forger * Colin "Chaos" Mason - Hacker * Mikel Dayan - Mikel Dayan was the fixer on Marcus Starke's crew. She is played by actress Noa Tishby. Born in Israel, Dayan is ex-Mossad turned Mercenary. She has highly developed fighting skills and is an excellent shot. She was a sniper in Myanmar in 2003, and may have been the sniper who shot Eliot Spencer in that same country that same year. * Apollo - Apollo was the crew's thief. He is played by Apollo Robbins, the show's consultant on cons, theft and slight of hand. Much like Parker, Apollo uses a wide range of techniques, including rappelling equipment, as part of his work. While preparing for the theft of the Van Gogh, he engages in a battle of pickpocketing with Parker, and later, the two discuss the advantages of various birds used to trigger a false alarm when they unexpectedly meet in the museum's air conditioning ducts. Category:Organizations